No es lo mismo
by Vordigan
Summary: Lo que no vimos del capítulo "Derecha La Flecha". Veremos lo que sucedió después de que Max y Cherry dejan a Phoebe sola con sus pensamientos, mientras que Max trata de sacar ventaja de Cherry volviéndose su amigo. ¿Pero qué tiene Max con las rubias?
1. ¿Necesitas que el tiempo vuelva?

La idea vino a su mente tan rápido como un trueno, el parecido con su apellido sólo fue una coincidencia. Desde que recibió esa llamada había pasado una buena parte de la mañana tratando de encontrar la forma de llevar los instrumentos de su banda a la presentación que logró conseguir, la cual sería en pocos días. Desde que llegó a la escuela era lo único que le preocupaba. Pero cuando vio a su hermana hablando con su amiga Cherry en los pasillos de la Secundaria Hiddenville, se acercó un poco para escuchar un poco y tener una mejor comprensión de lo que sucedía.

No le fue difícil aprovechar la oportunidad con la que se topó, pues al enterarse de lo que hablaban su gemela y la rubia, supo exactamente lo que tenía que hacer. Y sólo tuvo que hacer una simple pregunta:

"¿Necesitas que el tiempo vuelva?" Le preguntó él a la distraída chica.

Y así fue como empezó todo, en tan solo unos segundos Max se llevó completamente la atención de Cherry, quien después de ver como el joven villano decidió ayudarla con su problema, ahora estaba caminando al lado del gemelo de su mejor amiga, mientras le sonreía y le explicaba todo lo que él quería saber sobre el vehículo que secretamente ansiaba conseguir. Ambos se alejaron de los casilleros, hablando como pocas veces lo habían hecho desde que se conocieron hace un año.

Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de que tras ellos, una solitaria chica de cabello ondulado y mirada confusa, los observaba detenidamente mientras se alejaban de ella. Phoebe no logró comprender cómo de pronto fue ignorada por su mejor amiga para irse platicando con Max. Ella hizo un gran esfuerzo para no darle mucha importancia, pero por alguna razón no podía dejar de mirarlos, sobre todo cuando vio que Max pasaba su brazo alrededor de la chica, lo cual le causó una extraña presión en su pecho

"¿Por qué no deja de abrazarla?" Pensó Phoebe mientras los veía caminar juntos.

Phoebe se quedó ahí parada, sosteniendo sus libros con ambos brazos mientras los miraba hasta que dieron la vuelta por un pasillo y los perdió de vista. Cuando al fin pudo volver a la realidad, se dio cuenta de que todavía tenía clases pendientes, así que se dio la vuelta y lentamente caminó hasta el salón para entrar a la clase de Historia. Trató de poner atención a los temas que explicaba el maestro, pero le era difícil concentrarse considerando lo que acababa de ver minutos antes. No sabía por qué no podía dejar de pensar en Max y Cherry estando juntos. Pero a pesar de eso, creyó que pronto se aburrirían y todo volvería a la normalidad.

Al decirse eso, la joven heroína por fin pudo poner algo de atención en la clase. Por alguna razón las increíbles ruinas de Mesopotamia parecían poco importantes para ella esta mañana. A ella le encantaba estudiar Historia, solo que cuando otra cosa de verdad llamaba su atención, no tenía tiempo para nada más. La clase casi había terminado cuando Phoebe le mandó a Cherry un mensaje a su celular:

"Hola amigui, ¿nos vemos a la salida? :)"

Pero lamentablemente Phoebe se quedó esperando la respuesta de su amiga, porque 40 minutos después, aún no tenía su respuesta. La clase de Historia había terminado y ahora estaba en el laboratorio de Química, y el hecho de verse ignorada hizo que frunciera el ceño y se mantuviera muy seria durante toda la clase. Era como si le molestara que de pronto ellos dos se llevaran tan bien. Y entonces, Phoebe recordó lo que pasó en la mañana. Le pareció muy divertido derramarle la malteada a Max usando sus poderes. No es como si tuviera una actitud hostil hacia su hermano, molestarse así era algo que ellos dos hacían desde hace mucho tiempo. Esa era la forma en la que pasaban tiempo juntos, ya fuera que se arrojaran cosas entre sí, se hicieran bromas, o se insultaran de vez en cuando, ambos sabían que al final del día podían estar riéndose de cualquier cosa, juntos. Siempre había sido así, era su cosa de gemelos.

"¿Phoebe? ¿Phoebe? ¿Me estás escuchando?" Le decía una Sarah con un tono de voz un poco molesto.  
"¿Si? ¿Me decías algo?" Preguntó Phoebe claramente ajena a la conversación.  
"Si, que estás distraída. ¿Qué tienes?" Preguntó ella.  
"Nada es que... Max" Dijo con algo de duda, sin pensar lo que decía.  
"¿Max? ¿Qué le pasa a mi amor?" Preguntó Sarah preocupada, haciendo que Phoebe levantara la mirada muy rápido en cuanto oyó esa palabra.  
"Emm... él... se robó mi malteada" Contestó Phoebe, tratando de ocultar lo que de verdad pensaba.  
"Aw, que chico tan travieso." Dijo Sarah con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Phoebe trataba de disimular pero aún seguía muy distraída, y se mantuvo así durante el resto de la clase. Consideró que podía ocuparse de las mezclas de compuestos químicos hasta mañana. Sin embargo, al estar guardando sus cosas en su mochila, quiso ver si Cherry había respondido su mensaje, así que tomó su teléfono y un segundo después se encontró con la pantalla de su MePhone encendida, pero ninguna notificación había ahí. Después de salir del laboratorio de Química, Phoebe se puso todavía más pensativa. Y al ir caminando nuevamente por los pasillos de la Secundaria Hidenville, de pronto se sintió como hace mucho tiempo no se sentía, se sintió desplazada.

La última vez que le sucedió algo parecido ambos tenían 9 años. Ella y Max tenían que hacer un proyecto para la clase de "Heroísmo 1", y él eligió a Christine, una niña que le gustaba mucho entonces, allá en la Primaria de Metroburgo. Phoebe recordó que en esa ocasión el maestro les dejó esa interesante proyecto y Phoebe asumió que lo haría con su gemelo, pues aunque a veces peleaban y discutían en clase, siempre terminaban haciendo la tarea juntos. Entonces se acercó al pupitre de su hermano y le contó entusiasma su plan para la tarea:

"¡Max! ¡Tengo la mejor idea para el proyecto! Le pediré mamá su Electro-Computadora y..." Dijo una emocionada Phoebe, antes de ser interrumpida.  
"Es que... ya hice equipo con Christine. Va a ir a la casa en la tarde." Trató de explicarle Max, mientras bajaba la mirada y tomaba sus cosas del pupitre.  
"¿Christine? Ah... bueno..." Contestó Phoebe sin poder terminar lo que decía.

La pequeña Phoebe estaba muy triste cuando llegó a casa, no salió de su cuarto por el resto del día, pues sabía que Christine estaría en la sala con Max, y como hacer el trabajo en equipo era algo opcional, terminó haciendo el suyo ella sola. Y aunque su investigación sobre la tecnología antigua de los súper héroes no llamó tanto la atención de la clase como ella esperaba, al final si obtuvo una buena calificación. Ella nunca lo admitiría, pero desde ese día dejó de agradarle Christine, sobre todo porque luego de que ella y su hermano hicieran juntos ese proyecto, Max comenzó a pasar menos tiempo con ella y más con la niña rubia, haciéndola sentir ignorada, desplazada, sola. Justo como se sentía ahora.

Entonces, mientras se dirigía a su última clase, trataba de pensar en otra cosa, lo que fuera con tal de dejar de tener esos amargos recuerdos del pasado. Y estando en medio de su clase de Matemáticas finalmente pareció lograrlo, porque estando estancada entre todas esas fórmulas y ecuaciones, de repente recordó cuando ella y su gemelo tenían 5 años, y solían pasarse horas jugando juntos y viendo películas de Disney, más por decisión de Phoebe pues le encantaba ver "La Sirenita", y Max nunca la dejaba sola. Tan bien la pasaban que se quedaban dormidos en el sofá de la sala. Y horas después amanecían juntos, abrazados tiernamente, cosa que hacía sonreír a Hank y Barb cada vez que los veían por la mañana. Y tener presentes esos recuerdos de cuando eran niños, de alguna manera la hizo sentir mejor en clase. Incluso logró sonreír un poco mientras trataba de concentrarse en sus ecuaciones.

Cuando la clase de matemáticas terminó, Phoebe estaba un poco más calmada al salir del salón. Pero muy en su interior aún tenía los buenos tiempos que pasaba con su gemelo, cuando se llevaban mejor y jugaban todo el día en su vieja casita del árbol. Pero con todos esos recuerdos volando por su mente, se encontró caminando directo a las puertas de la escuela. De pronto recordó lo que Max le dijo a Cherry varias horas atrás:

 _"¿Necesitas que el tiempo vuelva?"_

Y como si le hubiera preguntado a ella, en su mente Phoebe respondió melancólicamente:

 _"Si Max. Claro que sí."_

Continuará...


	2. El viejo truco

Haber movido las manecillas del reloj para retrasar la campana escolar fue una excelente idea, pues Max logró tener la atención de Cherry, antes de alejarla de su mejor amiga. Y mientras caminaban por los pasillos pudo obtener toda la información que necesitaba saber. Cherry le contó todas las condiciones que tenía que cumplir para que su mamá le diera permiso de usar el auto, pero sobre todo, Max confirmó que a diferencia del vehículo de su amigo Wolfgang, el de ella si se encontraba en este país. Y ahora, todo lo que debía hacer era convertirse en el mejor amigo de Cherry, pasar tiempo con ella y sorprenderla usando sus poderes, lo cual no sería nada difícil para él. Ahora se dirigían a la clase de Inglés, la cual curiosamente coincidía con el horario de Max.

"So Cherry, are you good at english?" Le preguntó Max en Inglés.  
"My-name-is-Cherry." Respondió Cherry con cierta dificultad.  
"Ok creo que no mucho. Si quieres puedo darte algunos consejos más tarde." Le sugirió Max.  
"¿De verdad? ¡Gracias Max! Esa materia es muy complicada para mi." Le contestó Cherry, muy emocionada.  
"No si cuentas con los consejos de Max Thunderman." Dijo Max con un tono presumido.  
"Seguro. Tal vez tienes razón, porque hace poco descubrí que de hecho si teníamos libro de Inglés." Le contestó la distraída chica.

Max apenas pudo ocultar su risa luego de escuchar la curiosa anécdota de la rubia que caminaba junto a él. Era extraño para él platicar así con ella, normalmente cuando cruzaban palabra él la molestaba a ella y a Phoebe pero ahora charlaban como viejos amigos. Sin duda Max tenía claras sus prioridades al llevarse con Cherry. Desde que la conoció cuando llegaron a Hidenville, siempre le pareció un poco boba, solía olvidar su propio cumpleaños, confundía el lado al que deben abrirse las puertas etc. Pero también sabía que no era una mala persona, solo algo distraída.

Y luego de atravesar toda la escuela finalmente llegaron al salón, justo antes de que sonara la campana. Normalmente Max y Cherry se sentaban separados en clase, pues Cherry siempre se sentaba junto a su amiga Kelsey, pero esta vez sería diferente, porque después de que entraron, los nuevos amigos se sentaron uno junto al otro hasta el final del salón.

"Oye ¿hiciste la tarea?" Dijo Max mientras sacaba su libreta de la mochila.  
"¿Teníamos tarea?" Preguntó inocentemente la rubia  
"La traducción de la página 33." Le explicó él.  
"Ay, lo olvidé completamente, si no la entrego repruebo." Dijo Cherry, lamentándose inmediatamente.  
"Ten, toma la mía la terminé hoy en el receso. Es fácil." Le respondió pasándole la traducción, lista para entregar.  
"¡Wow gracias Max!" Exclamó la chica, recibiendo el papel en sus manos.

Max no dudó en darle a Cherry su tarea, para él no significaba mucho no entregársela al maestro, pues aparte de evitar obtener tan buenas notas, la materia de Inglés era tan fácil para él que con solo presentar el examen final le bastaba para aprobar la materia. Pero él quería tener a Cherry de su lado para sus planes. Algunos minutos después la puerta del salón se abrió, dejando entrar al maestro Anderson, quien impartía la clase de Inglés. Él era un hombre estadounidense de treinta y tantos, con un raro gusto por los sacos y los lentes de pasta.

"Good morning class. Did you finish your homework?" Preguntó el profesor luego de caminar hasta su escritorio para dejar sus cosas.

El Sr. Anderson comenzó a pasar por todos los pupitres para recoger la tarea de sus estudiantes. Todos le entregaron uno a uno la traducción que les encargó, todos excepto Max, algo que no fue bien recibido por el joven maestro.

"Thunderman, didn't you bring your translation?" Lo cuestionó el profesor.  
"No, I'm sorry, my rabbit ate my homework." Contestó Max con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.  
"I want you to try harder next time, okay? I don't want a lazy student in my class." Le dijo el maestro, antes de volver a su escritorio.

Una de las cosas que a Max Thunderman le disgustaban más, era que alguien asumiera algo sobre él cuando no lo conocían realmente, así que no le agradó mucho escuchar que el maestro lo llamara flojo en medio de todos, aunque lo hubiera dicho en Inglés, pero decidió ignorarlo por el momento. La clase continuó pero conforme pasaban los minutos Max empezó a aburrirse con lo que explicaba el Sr. Anderson, y no porque no pudiera entender la clase, sino porque ya sabía lo que estaba explicando.

Y cuando volteó a su izquierda y vio la confusión en el rostro de Cherry, por no poder comprender ni una sola palabra de lo que decía el catedrático, decidió hacer algo para acabar con la tortura. Así que cuando el Sr. Anderson comenzó a pasar a los estudiantes a traducir algunas palabras del pizarrón, Max vio en la actividad la oportunidad que buscaba, por lo que cuando el maestro lo llamó, Max se inclinó un poco y le dijo a la rubia:

"¿Oye Cherry quieres ver algo divertido?" Le preguntó el adolescente, mientras hacía su clásica sonrisa.  
"Si." Contestó la aburrida chica, dejando su lápiz en su pupitre.

Entonces Max se levantó y caminó hasta el pizarrón para traducir lo que el maestro escribió ahí. Y sólo por tratarse de él, el Sr. Anderson le dio una palabra más difícil. Sin embargo el joven villano no tuvo ningún problema en escribir su equivalente en español, tan pronto tomó el marcador. La palabra que tuvo que traducir fue "maverick".

"Very good Max. Now I know why you didn't do your homework." Dijo el maestro luego de ver el talento de Max.

Max lo miró otra vez, y más desafiante esta vez, pues sabía que se refería a que era muy flojo como para hacer su tarea, cosa que lo enfadó aún más y antes de volver a su lugar, Max caminó junto al escritorio del profesor y usando su aliento de calor, sopló directo a su laptop, la cual se apagó al instante y comenzó a derretirse en pocos segundos, dejando el salón de clases cubierto con un espeso humo. En medio de la conmoción, el Sr. Anderson se dirigió rápidamente a sus alumnos y les dijo:

"¡Muy bien clase! ¡Salgan todos con mucho cuidado, por hoy la clase se cancela! Los veo este Viernes."

Max y Cherry salieron rápidamente del salón junto con los demás estudiantes, y mientras caminaban a través de los pasillos, Max no pudo contener más su risa, y volteó con Cherry para decirle:

"¿Qué tal? ¿Divertido no?" Le preguntó, golpeándole el brazo levemente con su codo.  
"¡Eso fue asombroso! Tu si que sabes divertirte." Exclamó la emocionada rubia.  
"Pues claro, tú júntate con Max T." Le dijo con un tono presumido.

Ambos siguieron caminando por la escuela con sus mochilas al hombro, mientras a lo lejos el conserje entraba rápidamente al salón cargando un extintor. Entre tanto, Max y Cherry continuaron platicando:

"Oye nos queda media hora de la clase de Inglés, yo ya no tengo más clases después ¿y tú?" Dijo la chica después de ver el reloj en su celular.  
"Bueno... digamos que tampoco." Respondió Max con despreocupadamente.  
"¿Y qué haremos con tanto tiempo libre?" Preguntó Cherry.  
"Pues, no lo sé, ¿qué se te ocurre?" Preguntó él.  
"Estaba pensando en ir a pasear al centro comercial. ¿Qué dices?" Dijo la rubia.  
"Suena bien. ¿Qué te parece el Centro Comercial de Hidenville?" Sugirió Max.  
"Emm... ¿no estaban vetados de ahí tu y Phoebe?" Preguntó una curiosa Cherry.  
"Sí pero no creo que nos molesten, tengo súper poderes, ¿recuerdas Cher Cher?" Le dijo con una voz de superioridad.  
"¿Cher Cher? Jejeje, me gusta como suena. Bueno, pues vámonos." Respondió alegre la rubia.

Y así, los nuevos amigos formaron su plan para divertirse juntos el resto de la mañana. Fueron por el pasillo que los llevaría a la salida, pero antes de llegar ahí, pasaron junto al salón de la clase de Historia, sin saber que dentro de ahí, una pensativa joven de ojos cafés y sonrisa apagada, no dejaba de pensar en una sola persona. Phoebe se encontraba muy inmersa en sus propios pensamientos, pero de pronto, por alguna razón los hizo a un lado, subió la mirada y volteó hacia la ventana del salón, solo que al tener las persianas cerradas no pudo ver nada.

Fuera de ahí, el joven villano detuvo su andar en medio del pasillo, justo frente a esa ventana. Él no supo exactamente por qué, pero sin querer, volteó hasta encontrarse con esa misma ventana. Entonces a la rubia pareció ganarle la curiosidad:

"¿Max...? ¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó la intrigada chica.  
"Emm... nada es que... nada." Le respondió Max, un poco confundido.

Luego de eso, ambos se alejaron de ese salón, y fueron hasta la salida de la Secundaria Hidenville para dirigirse al centro comercial, el cual estaba a unos 15 minutos en autobús. Ya por salir al patio de la escuela, Max seguía platicando con Cherry y ella comenzó a contarle sobre el pececito de su hermano. Él parecía estar atento a la conversación pero muy en el fondo, él sabía que sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte, o más bien, en otra persona.

Continuará...


	3. Otra rubia

**Nota:** Cuando vi otra vez el episodio "Derecha La Flecha" en T.V., me di cuenta muy tarde de que tuve un error de continuidad en mi capítulo anterior, el cual involucra la trama del episodio. No es tan grave, la única diferencia es que la clase de la que salieron Max y Cherry, era la de Historia y no la de Inglés como escribí yo así que, perdón por eso.

* * *

El Centro Comercial de Hiddenville no lucía tan concurrido como siempre, más que nada porque eran horas de escuela, por lo que todas las tiendas y comercios aún tenían pocas personas. Pero aún así, por uno de los amplios pasillos del centro comercial, el joven aprendiz de villano se encontraba caminando al lado de una sonriente rubia. Iban platicando de cualquier cosa que se les ocurría. Max le contó algunas de las fechorías que hizo en Metroburgo, con lo cual Cherry reía incansablemente pues para ella, tener súper poderes parecía de lo más divertido.

Ella también le contó algunas de anécdotas divertidas de los días en que todavía no conocía a los gemelos Thunderman. No olvidaba la vez en que estando en la clase de arquería, y tomó el arco recurvo que estaba destinado para el uso de los estudiantes. Pero cuando tensó la cuerda no pudo retenerla por mucho tiempo, y la flecha se le zafó por accidente, saliendo disparada con mucha fuerza, solo para aterrizar justo en el neumático del auto del profesor. Esa fue la razón principal por la cual recibió una muy mala calificación. Por eso le preocupaba la clase de arquería, sin mencionar que se ganó el apodo de: "la chica que es mala en arquería" por lo que pasó ese día.

Cuando escuchó esa peculiar historia, Max no pudo evitar reírse pues le pareció muy chistosa. Entonces, Cherry continuó explicándole:

"Y por eso, no creo que pueda pasar la clase este semestre. Creo que soy un poco mala para eso." Dijo Cherry mientras bajaba la mirada.  
"Nah, si quieres yo te ayudo a que la pases." Le contestó él con un tono arrogante.  
"¿En serio Max?" Preguntó la emocionada chica.  
"Si. Puedo ocultarme en los arbustos y usar mi telekinesis para redirigir tu flecha y que des en el blanco." Explicó Max, tratando de despreocuparla.  
"Eso sería genial. Sabes, yo le pedí lo mismo a Phoebe, pero no pareció estar muy de acuerdo con la idea." Le comentó Cherry, un poco pensativa.  
"Si bueno... a veces Phoebe puede ser un poco... nerd." Respondió Max, pensando bien sus palabras.

Max no había olvidado lo que planeó en la escuela, y si para obtener lo que quería debía ayudar a Cherry a hacer trampa en esa clase, bien valía la pena, además, no tenía ningún problema en usar sus poderes para mejorar la calificación de su nueva amiga, era un futuro villano, eso era algo normal para él. Y aunque últimamente había podido concentrarse en lo que le contaba la chica, con frecuencia volvía a pensar en lo que sintió cuando pasó cerca del salón de Historia. No sabía lo que era pero recordaba muy bien que ya había sentido eso en otras ocasiones, y eso sucedía era cada vez que su hermana estaba cerca de él. Algo dentro de sí le decía que era muy probable que Phoebe estuviera detrás de esas ventanas, pero se negó a creer esa idea.

En eso pensaba cuando pasaron cerca de una tienda de helados, y como esa mañana había estado un poco calurosa, decidieron detenerse a comprar para ambos. Max sacó su billetera y se dirigió a la chica:

"¿Qué sabor te gusta más?" Preguntó Max.  
"Emm... ¡Cereza!" Respondió la rubia, muy animada.  
"¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes...? Ahora lo pido Cher-Cher." Le contestó él, sonriendo un poco luego de llamarla así.  
"Jajaja, me gusta ese apodo." Exclamó una divertida Cherry.

Max solo le sonrió después de escucharla, y después se acercó a la chica que atendía el negocio:

"Señorita, me da un helado doble de cereza y otro de chocolate. Por favor." Dijo Max, mientras buscaba dentro de su billetera.  
"En seguida." Respondió amablemente la joven de la heladería.

Luego de eso, Max y Cherry esperaron a que la joven pelirroja les preparara sus conos de helado doble. Y mientras esperaban, Max no pudo evitar recordar que cada vez que él y su gemela iban a centros comerciales o tiendas de helados, siempre pedían de chocolate, pues era su favorito desde que eran niños. Y con esa idea en su mente, dentro de sí, Max pareció recordar algo que sucedió muchos años atrás, pues la situación era muy similar.

Cuando él y Phoebe tenían 7 años, ambos habían ido al parque con Barb para jugar, y cuando los pequeños gemelos vieron un camión de helados pasando cerca de ahí, de inmediato le pidieron dinero a Barb para poder comprar dos. Una vez que obtuvieron lo que querían corrieron juntos hasta el camión, en el que ya había una fila de niños esperando su turno. Y cuando por fin estuvieron frente al camión, Max no tuvo que preguntarle a Phoebe qué sabor quería para su helado, pues conocía bien a su hermanita.

"Señor, me da dos helados dobles de chocolate, por favor." Dijo el pequeño Max.  
"Claro, en seguida." Contestó el señor, para después preparar sus helados.

Max y Phoebe esperaron impacientes a que el hombre les entregara sus preciados postres. Segundos después, el amable vendedor de helados le entregó su helado a cada gemelo y después de pagarle, ambos se tomaron de la mano y caminaron de vuelta con Barb. Sin embargo, cuando iban a mitad de camino, Phoebe se tropezó con una piedra y al instante cayó de rodillas sin soltar el cono de su mano derecha, pero con eso, las dos bolas de helado que tenía quedaron tiradas en el piso.

"¿Phoebe? ¿Te lastimaste?" Preguntó Max preocupado.

Pero la niña de cabello ondulado no respondió, y de pronto los castaños ojos de la pequeña comenzaron a humedecerse, y lentamente se puso a llorar ahí, en el piso. Barb se puso de pie rápidamente para ir con por sus gemelos, pero se detuvo en cuanto vio que Max se arrodilló junto a Phoebe y lentamente le ayudó a levantarse, pero ella seguía llorando. Afortunadamente no se había lastimado las rodillas pues usaba un vestido de color azul, pero aún así ella estaba inconsolable, y seguía llorando por haber perdido su helado. Entonces Max vio las lágrimas en el rostro de su hermana, y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que no le gustaba verla así, y sin pensarlo dos veces, le dijo:

"Phoebe, no llores por favor. Mira..." Le dijo él, tratando de calmar a su hermana.

Y entonces, movió su mano izquierda para usar su telekinesis, y hacer levitar una de las bolas de su propio helado. La movió en el aire y lentamente la puso sobre el cono vacío que aún sostenía su hermana. Después de que Phoebe vio lo que hizo, poco a poco su llanto cedió hasta que su tristeza empezó a desvanecerse. Ahora lucía más calmada y de su llanto solo quedaban las lágrimas en su rostro. Momentos después, le regaló una pequeña sonrisa, y muy emocionada le dijo a su hermano:

"¡Gracias Max! Te quiero." Dijo cariñosamente la pequeña Phoebe.  
"También te quiero." Respondió Max y justo después, la tomó de la mano otra vez.

Luego de que hizo esto, la pequeña Phoebe se acercó a Max y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Y así, con un helado sencillo en sus manos, los gemelos caminaron nuevamente hasta donde se encontraba la joven Barb, quien había presenciado desde lejos todo lo que pasó ahí, y cuando los vio acercarse tomados de la mano otra vez, solo pudo sonreír de felicidad al ver cuánto se querían sus pequeños hijos.

Pero de repente, Max volvió a la realidad pero acabando también con esos recuerdos, y luego de recibir el helado en su mano, él y Cherry continuaron charlando mientras seguían paseándose por todos esos llamativos locales. Sin embargo, el joven villano se distraía de vez en cuando, pero ya no eran recuerdos de su infancia lo que había dentro de su mente, pues ahora estaba preguntándose si quería ganarse la amistad de Cherry solo por querer usar su auto, o si acaso había algo más que no había visto aún. Fue gracias a ella que comenzó a aclarar su mente, gracias a la chica rubia.

Desde niño, Max se vio atraído por las algunas de las chicas que conoció en el pasado. La primera por la que se sintió atraído fue su compañera Christine, cuando la conoció al estudiar en la primaria de Metroburgo. Mucho tiempo después cuando llegaron a Hidenville, se interesaría mucho por Tara Campbell la hermana de Cole. Y más tarde saldría temporalmente con Verónica, la chica del coro escolar. Pero era muy interesante que todas estas chicas eran rubias. Por alguna razón Max siempre se fijaba en las chicas rubias y era algo en lo que no se había detenido a pensar. Era como si al estar cerca de ellas, de alguna forma se sintiera más cómodo, y con Cherry no era la excepción. Él no tenía ningún problema en hablar o estar cerca de ella, su mente no lo traicionaba como en otras ocasiones, y no se ponía tan nervioso como lo hacía con...

"... _con,_ _¿Phoebe?"_ Pensó Max, algo confundido.

Y aunque por fuera él aparentaba ir solo tras las chicas de cabellera dorada, muy en el fondo Max sabía la verdadera razón de eso, solo que tenía mucho miedo de admitirlo, no importa si lo hacía dentro de sus pensamientos. Él jamás había salido con una chica morena, y el hecho de que tuvieran cabello ondulado u ojos cafés, era otra razón más para evitar mantener una relación con ellas. Muy en el fondo, él sabía que cada vez que se sentía atraído hacia alguna chica, él evitaría salir con una chica que tuviera esas simples características.

" _¿Por qué?_ " Se cuestionó, sin poder contestar su propia pregunta.

Muy en el fondo, él sabía que no se sentiría bien saliendo con alguien así. Porque en su corazón, sabía perfectamente que lo que siempre había tratando de evitar, era encontrar alguien que se pareciera físicamente a su hermana gemela, Phoebe, quien ahora había pasado a ocupar gran parte de los pensamientos de Max.

Del helado de chocolate en su mano, ya solo quedaba un poco del cono comestible. Se lo había terminado sin siquiera darse cuenta, porque mientras seguía conversando con Cherry, él seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos, pero para todo el mundo él parecía estar prestando atención a lo que le decía la chica. Y en ese momento, Max volteó a ver a Cherry, y finalmente se dio cuenta del porqué de su fijación por las rubias. Y completamente asombrado, solo pudo decir para sus adentros:

" _Sólo es... otra rubia._ " Pensó Max, dando un ligero suspiro mientras bajaba la mirada.

Y mientras continuaban paseando por los grandes y elegantes pasillos del centro comercial, todos esos pensamientos que Max tenía, fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó detrás de él una voz familiar que lo llamó de repente.

Continuará...


	4. ¿En qué estás pensando?

Luego de escuchar esa voz, de pronto una mano se posó sobre el hombro de Max, cosa que lo hizo voltear hacia atrás inmediatamente, sólo para encontrarse frente a él con un tipo alto y de complexión gruesa. Su impecable uniforme indicaba que no era otro más que un guardia de seguridad del centro comercial. Cherry también se dio cuenta y volteó hacia el señor, confundida por lo que pasaba.

"Oye niño, creo que yo te conozco." Le dijo el hombre mientras lo miraba fríamente.  
"¿Disculpe?" Preguntó Max, aparentemente sin saber quién le hablaba.  
"Si, eres tú. Les dije a ti y a tu hermana que estaban vetados de esta tienda." Dijo el hombre sin dejar de mirarlo.  
"Emm... creo que me confunde con otra persona." Respondió el adolescente burlonamente.

Max sabía perfectamente quién era ese señor, era el mismo guardia que lo sorprendió sacando monedas de la fuente un año atrás, el mismo que culpó injustamente a Phoebe por creer que había robado en la tienda Sarah Finn. El mismo que los sacó a empujones del centro comercial y los vetó de por vida. Recordó que en aquella ocasión dado a los acontecimientos, ya no pudo hacer nada para defenderse. Y no es que le importara que lo acusaran de robar en la fuente, pues siendo un villano eso le daba igual, lo que no le agradó mucho en ese momento fue que le hiciera lo mismo a su hermana.

Y sin siquiera esperarlo, de entre tantos días hoy se le presentaba la oportunidad de llevar a cabo su pequeña venganza, y no la iba a desaprovechar. Entonces Max puso un poco más de atención a su alrededor, buscando algo que pudiera usar, y justo después vio el número 205 en la placa del tipo. A Max le pareció algo ridículo portar esa cosa en el pecho, le pareció como si fuera parte de un ganado marcado con números, algo de lo que definitivamente no le gustaría formar parte. Pero el oficial, creyendo estaba distraído, siguió cuestionándolo.

"¿Sabes lo que significa vetado, verdad? Significa que ni tú ni tu hermana pueden entrar aquí, excepto esta señorita. Pero tú, te vas." Le indicó el guardia haciéndole una señal con el pulgar.  
"De acuerdo me atrapó, ¿pero sabe qué?" Contestó Max tratando de ganar algo de tiempo.  
"¿Qué?" Preguntó el hombre.  
"Antes de sacarme primero tendrá que esquivar el anuncio." Le dijo Max al mismo tiempo que movía sus dedos índice y medio para usar su telekinesis.  
"¿Esquivar el...?" Trató de decir el guardia...

No pudo terminar la frase porque en seguida, uno de esos enormes anuncios impresos cayó desde lo alto del lugar y aterrizó justo encima del señor derribándolo en el acto, Max alcanzó a moverse hacia atrás junto con Cherry, y finalmente consiguió la ventaja que buscaba al ver al tipo en el suelo. Ahora sólo había una cosa por hacer.

"¡Corre!" Le gritó Max a la rubia, mientras la jalaba de la muñeca.

Ambos corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron dejando atrás al uniformado, quien de inmediato se puso de pié y se lanzó a perseguirlos por los amplios pasillos del centro comercial. En determinado momento Max volteó hacia atrás y aunque pudo ver que ese tipo los perseguía con todas sus fuerzas a una cierta distancia, no parecía que fuera a rendirse, así que mientras seguía corriendo junto a Cherry trató de pensar en algo.

Dejaron atrás varias tiendas hasta que a lo lejos, Max alcanzó a ver una enorme máquina de goma de mascar, y cuando pasaron cerca de ahí, él movió su mano rápidamente y con su poder hizo que cientos de chicles en forma de bolita salieran abundantemente y cayeran al piso, provocando que el guardia se resbalara en cuanto llegó ahí, precipitándose nuevamente al suelo.

No importó las veces que tratara de levantarse, el pobre oficial no lograba mantenerse de pie con todos esos peligrosos caramelos regados en el suelo. Max y Cherry, ahora ya más alejados de ahí, miraron atrás y no pudieron hacer otra cosa más que reírse ante tan chistosa escena. Cuando por fin controlaron las risas, la rubia explamó:

"¡Eso estuvo increíble Max! Lo dicho, tú si que sabes divertirte." Dijo Cherry muy emocionada.  
"Por supuesto Cher-Cher." Contestó el joven villano.  
"¡Tener poderes es genial!" Dijo la rubia, sin desvanecer su sonrisa.

Entonces ambos unieron sus puños cerrados y dijeron al mismo tiempo:

"¡Súper poderes!" Exclamaron Max y Cherry, justo antes de simular una explosión al separar las manos.

Pero en ese momento, una voz a lo lejos interrumpió su celebración:

"¡Vengan aquí malditos delincuentes!" Gritó el guardia de seguridad, agitando su brazo en el aire.

Enseguida, ambos adolescentes volvieron a correr por todo el pasillo hasta que pudieron darle la vuelta al centro comercial. Subieron corriendo rápidamente por varias escaleras eléctricas hasta que, habiéndose alejado lo suficiente de su perseguidor, por fin los adolescentes tuvieron oportunidad de detenerse y buscar un lugar para descansar, y encontraron el lugar perfecto justo al lado de los elevadores.

Permanecieron ahí alrededor de 15 minutos, simplemente charlando y riéndose de lo que acababa de suceder en el piso de abajo. Max trató de recordar cuándo fue la última vez que se divirtió tanto jugando con sus poderes pero le resultaba difícil hacerlo. Normalmente no usaba su telekinesis en público y cuando lo hacía, casi siempre era a expensas de su hermana. Hace un tiempo él y Phoebe aún podían tener días divertidos en los que se hacían bromas entre sí, salían juntos a alguna parte, o en los que se veían obligados a trabajar juntos para resolver algún problema.

Sin embargo, últimamente no había estado tan cerca de ella, al menos no como antes, pues entre la Liga de Héroes y su novio Link, apenas tenía tiempo para verla en la casa. Él fingía que no le importaba y que estaba feliz sin verla todos los días, pero eso no era cierto. Empezaba a preguntarse si esa era la razón por la que de pronto quiso hacerse amigo de Cherry y pasar tiempo con ella en vez de con Phoebe.

Y ahora estaba ahí, con la mejor amiga de su hermana, paseando nuevamente por las tiendas que había en el tercer piso. Cherry se puso a ver los aparadores y mientras caminaban, Max se encontró pensando nuevamente en Phoebe. ¿Acaso la extrañaba? Se la estaba pasando muy bien con Cherry en el centro comercial, pero por alguna razón su mente siempre volvía a poner a la misma persona en sus pensamientos; a su gemela. Tan absorto estaba pensando en ella que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que una voz estaba hablándole.

"¿Max? Max..." Insistió la chica tratando de llamar su atención.  
"¿Eh? ¿Sí?" Respondió Max, levemente confundido.  
"¿En qué estás pensando?" Preguntó Cherry, muy curiosa.  
"En Phoe... Phoe... ¡fibra!" Dijo en un intento por componer lo que iba a decir.  
"¿Fibra?" Preguntó la rubia sin entender a lo que se refería.  
"Ese guardia... necesita más fibra para... tener mejor condición." Le respondió entrecortadamente.  
"Ah, tienes razón. Casi pudimos escapar de él caminando. Jejeje." Bromeó Cherry.

El aprendiz de villano fingió reírse junto con ella, sintiendo un gran alivio porque la chica no sospechó lo que estuvo a punto de decir. Continuaron paseando hasta que pasaron cerca de una tienda y se detuvieron ahí paraa comprar papas fritas para ambos, después se sentaron en una de las bancas que estaban justo al borde del tercer piso. Ahora el centro comercial parecía tener más gente que cuando llegaron, dado a la hora actual. De pronto escucharon cierto alboroto a lo lejos y tanto Max como Cherry voltearon a todos lados para ver de qué se trataba pero no vieron nada. Entonces, sin abandonar su banca y recargándose en el respaldo, los dos se asomaron hacia los pisos de abajo y alcanzaron a ver que había al menos 6 guardias esparcidos a lo largo del centro comercial, y caminando de un lugar a otro con radio en mano, como si estuvieran buscando a alguien. Para Max, era obvio que ellos eran sus únicos objetivos así que después de ver la situación, quiso divertirse un poco más.

"Creo que nos están buscando." Le informó Max a la chica.  
"¿Y si nos encuentran?" Preguntó Cherry un poco preocupada.  
"Descuida, yo me encargo." Respondió el muchacho alardeando.

Max vio a su alrededor y al ver que nadie estaba prestándole atención, apuntó su mano hacia abajo y con solo mover un dedo, hizo que uno de los guardias soltara su radio al piso y se le quebrara en pedazos. Después fijó su atención a su derecha, cerca de las escaleras eléctricas y al ver que dos de ellos estaban a punto de usarlas, enfocó su telekinesis para que se tropezaran justo antes de poner un pie en los escalones.

Cherry estaba muerta de risa con las bromas que su amigo les hacía a los valerosos guardias de seguridad, nunca se le hubiera podido ocurrir usar esos poderes para divertirse de esa forma, pues para ella todo esto era tan nuevo. Max por su parte, decidió que aún no era suficiente, y fijando su vista a su izquierda, alcanzó a ver a dos tipos que se dirigían hacia el compañero que soltó su radio, y lanzando una onda telekinética con su mano, Max derribó dos botes de basura justo enfrente de ellos, dejándolos muy confundidos pues no entendían que era lo que pasaba.

Max no lograba desvanecer la sonrisa en su rostro, y justo cuando creyó que había terminado, finalmente ubicó al tipo que los persiguió minutos antes, y que ahora se encontraba viendo para todos lados, tratando de dar con ellos. Entonces Max le dijo a la rubia:

"Oye Cher-Cher... checa esto."

Y con un simple movimiento de su mano, Max sujetó los pantalones del sujeto y los jaló hacia abajo, haciendo que el pobre oficial se cayera nuevamente, lo que desató al instante la risa de ambos adolescentes. Sin embargo, ellos hicieron tanto ruido con sus risas que mientras el hombre estaba en el suelo, logró ubicar a los dos adolescentes en el tercer piso, así que como pudo se puso de pie, se acomodó la ropa y salió corriendo hacia los elevadores, mientras usaba su radio para pedir refuerzos.

Max se percató de eso, y antes de que el guardia entrara al ascensor usó sus poderes para derribar otro basurero, impidiéndole subir. Sin embargo, eso no le sirvió de mucho, ya que en cuestión de segundos, varios oficiales ya se encontraban corriendo por las escaleras del segundo piso para llegar hasta ellos, por lo que a Max y Cherry no les quedó de otra más que abandonar el lugar en el que estaban, y salir corriendo tan rápido como podían, dejando tiradas las papas fritas que compraron.

Afortunadamente, cerca de ahí había una salida de emergencia la cual pudieron utilizar los adolescentes en su intento por escapar de los oficiales. Detrás de esa puerta aún les resultaba muy difícil contener las risas, y cuando bajaron por las escaleras se encontraron con una puerta que los llevó afuera del centro comercial. Ahora solo debían bajar por las escaleras contra incendios. Al ver que nadie iba tras ellos, los jóvenes procedieron a bajar más tranquilamente.

"¡Nunca había estado en una persecución! ¡Qué emocionante Max!" Exclamó Cherry muy emocionada por lo que acababa de pasar.  
"Si bueno, creo que ese tipo recibió lo que merecía." Dijo Max mientras recordaba el momento en que él y a su hermana fueron vetados de por vida.  
"Oye, creo que ya no vamos a poder entrar ahí, tal vez deberíamos irnos." Sugirió Cherry.  
"Si tienes razón. Oye, ¿por qué no vienes conmigo? tenemos palomitas, puedo prepararlas con mis poderes." Le sugirió a su amiga.  
"¡Genial! Ya quiero verte escupir calor." Dijo la sonriente chica.  
"Claro. ¡Venga esa mano Cher-Cher!" Dijo Max ofreciéndole la suya.

Ambos se pusieron frente a frente y empezaron a chocar sus palmas un par de veces, justo antes de decir al mismo tiempo mientras chasqueaban los dedos:

"¡Uno, dos, tres, cuatro! ¡M y C otra vez!"

Ambos unieron sus puños como si estuvieran uniendo fuerzas, y justo después se rieron gracias a su saludo secreto.

Mientras caminaban por el gran estacionamiento del centro comercial, Max Thunderman no pudo evitar pensar nuevamente en el hecho de haber pasado tanto tiempo con Cherry, otra chica rubia que si bien no le desagradaba, nunca había pensado en volverse su amigo, y tal vez por eso es que se la pasó tan bien junto a ella. Sin embargo, por mucho que tratara de ignorarlo, nada de lo que hubiera pasado hoy podría superar aquellos momentos que compartía con su hermana, porque aunque siempre incluso con todos esos tontos intentos por molestarse entre sí, no había otra persona con la que se entendieran mejor que estando el uno con el otro, y Max lo sabía perfectamente.

Cuando llegaron a la banqueta en la que esperarían el autobús que los llevaría a su casa, Max por fin pudo comprender por qué el tener un día tan bueno con su nueva amiga no fue lo que pensó que sería, y era porque nada podía ser mejor que pasar tiempo con Phoebe, y no importaba si peleaban todo el tiempo, sabía que siempre estaría ahí para él. Ante esto, Max sólo pudo decirse a sí mismo:

 _"No... no es lo mismo."_ Pensó él, con una seria expresión en su rostro.

Continuará...


	5. Te extraño

Había sido un día soleado y tranquilo en la ciudad. Pero de pronto, en los alrededores de la secundaria Hiddenville sonó la campana que indicaba el fin de la última hora de clases del día. Ahora muchos estudiantes estaban caminando fuera del edificio, por la puerta principal del recinto educativo. Se escuchaba el ruido normal de una escuela, risas, comentarios graciosos, uno que otro grito, pero curiosamente de entre todos ellos, había una joven de cabello castaño oscuro y una sonrisa apagada, que trataba de caminar entre la multitud con la mirada seria, y sumergida en sus pensamientos.

Apenas podía sentir la suave brisa que movía los mechones de su cabello frente a su rostro. Pero fueron los recuerdos de cuando ella y Max eran niños, lo único que pudo apaciguar ese sentimiento de abandono que tuvo al ver a su hermano caminando junto a Cherry. Aunque ahora que ya no tenía que lidiar con la presión de sus clases, ese sentimiento que había desaparecido horas atrás parecía volver. Pero al ir avanzando lentamente por el patio de la escuela, apenas pudo escuchar a su amiga Ashley:

"Phoebe... ¡Phoebe!" Le gritó la chica cuando la vio pasar a lo lejos.  
"¿Eeh? ¿Me hablabas?" Respondió Phoebe, visiblemente confundida.  
"Si, oye organicé un grupo de estudio en la biblioteca, Tyler y Sarah también van. ¿Quieres ir?" Preguntó la amable chica.  
"Emm... no sé, no creo que pueda es que tengo cosas que hacer, pero que se diviertan en la fiesta." Dijo Phoebe, algo contrariada y sin entender bien lo que acababa de oir.  
"¿Fiesta? ¿Cuál fiesta...?" Preguntó Ashley muy confundida por lo que su amiga le dijo.  
"Hasta luego." Dijo Phoebe despidiéndose, y siguió su camino a través del patio escolar.

Llegó hasta las bancas del patio principal y se detuvo para sentarse ahí por unos minutos. Normalmente, cuando las clases terminaban ella y Cherry se veían cerca de esas bancas y caminaban juntas a casa, pero esta vez, la distraída amiga de Phoebe no se veía por ninguna parte. Entonces sacó su MePhone pero pronto se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera le había contestado el mensaje que le envió horas antes. Y así, luego de esperarla por unos 15 minutos, Phoebe decidió irse sola a casa.

Caminar sola nunca le había dado miedo, después de todo, era una futura súper heroína. Sólo que a ella le agradaba más platicar con alguien de camino a casa.

La casa Thunderman quedaba a unas calles de la Secundaria Hiddenville, es por eso que la chica emprendió su camino a lo largo de toda la acera que conectaba ambos lugares. En cosa de unos 20 o 30 minutos estaría llegando a la residencia. Y en su trayecto, sacó nuevamente su celular para consultar la pantalla y... Nada, había 0 mensajes nuevos en su teléfono, por lo que volvió a guardarlo y continuó su paso.

Trataba de aclarar su mente y pensar en otra cosa pero era muy difícil para ella. Incluso comenzaba a preguntarse si negarse a usar sus poderes para ayudar a Cherry había sido lo correcto. Y se dio cuenta de que no podía culpar a su amiga por querer usarlos, para Phoebe podían no significar mucho porque ella nació con esas habilidades, pero en el caso de Cherry era una historia diferente. Ella jamás se hubiera imaginado que tales poderes existían y el hecho de que su mejor amiga los tuviera, era algo que no podía ignorar. Pero...

"Max..." Pensó Phoebe.

No entendía por qué le afectó tanto ver a su hermano tan cerca de su amiga. ¿Estaba celosa? ¿Molesta? Phoebe no supo responder su propia pregunta. Pero para cuando la joven heroína llegó a la zona central de Hidenville, fue claro para ella que todo el tiempo que pasó enterrada en sus pensamientos durante las clases, no era porque le molestaba que su amiga tratara de usar sus poderes para beneficio personal, sino porque el comportamiento de Max de alguna forma le afectó, y ella no tenía explicación para eso.

Mientras caminaba en medio de esa zona de tiendas y comercios pequeños, pasó cerca de una dulcería y se detuvo a ver los pastelillos y caramelos que se mostraban al público. Pero cuando vio de cerca los aparadores, apenas pudo creer lo que sus ojos veían. Frente a ella había uno de sus dulces favoritos de Metroburgo, unas barras de chocolate llamadas "Twix".

Estos chocolates eran unas barras con galleta en el centro, cubierta de caramelo, y recubierta con chocolate. Lo interesante de estas barras es que siempre venían empacadas con 2 barras en cada empaque. De pronto recordó cuando ella y Max eran niños. Por esos días a los gemelos les encantaba comprar esos chocolates al salir de la escuela, para comérselos en casa juntos. Y no importaba si estaban molestos entre sí por alguna razón, o si uno de ellos no estaba en casa en ese momento, tanto Max como Phoebe, solían guardar la barra de chocolate que quedaba, sin importar que un hambriento Hank Thunderman tratara siempre de devorar la barra sobrante. Al final del día, los gemelos siempre tenían su respectiva barra de chocolate.

Sin duda alguna, era el chocolate perfecto para gemelos.

Ella no podía creer que en Hiddenville vendieran esos mismos chocolates, pues prácticamente no los había visto desde que se mudaron. Y Phoebe no pudo evitar que todos esos bonitos recuerdos vinieran a su mente otra vez. Ella jamás podría olvidar el día en que se sintió mal en la escuela, acababan de entrar a la primaria y tuvieron que llamar a Barb para que la llevaran al doctor. No era nada grave, solo leves síntomas de la Gripe Flamenco. Después de que le inyectaron la vacuna a Phoebe, ella y Barb fueron por unos libros a la biblioteca, y por la tarde cuando llegaron casa, Max estaba esperándola en la sala. Y cuando él vio a su hermana cruzando la puerta, corrió rápidamente a abrazarla, cosa que la hizo olvidar el pequeño dolor que sentía en su brazo.

Horas más tarde, después de la cena, Phoebe estaba sentada en el piso en su habitación, leyendo uno de los libros que trajo de la biblioteca. De pronto Max entró a la habitación.

"Oye Phoebe." Le dijo Max.  
"Oye qué." Respondió la pequeña Phoebe con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
"Papá me dijo que no podías comer dulces hasta después cenar, por la vacuna y eso. Así que traje esto..." Le explicó Max, y justo después, sacó algo de su bolsillo.  
"¡Un Twix! ¡Gracias Max!" Exclamó Phoebe muy emocionada.  
"¿Lo compartimos?" Preguntó él.  
"¡Claro! Como siempre." Afirmó ella.  
"Genial." Dijo Max. Luego le entregó el chocolate.  
"Oye pero... ¿por qué no te comiste tu mitad?" Preguntó la curiosa niña, antes de abrir la envoltura.  
"Ah es que... es que... estaba esperándote para comerlo juntos." Le contestó Max bajando la mirada mientras hablaba.

Una dulce sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la niña, la misma sonrisa que ahora se veía reflejaba en la vitrina de la tienda. Un suspiro fue lo único que pudo terminar ese bonito recuerdo de su infancia. En ese momento, Phoebe pensó en entrar a la tienda y comprar uno de esos Twix para recordar viejos tiempos, pero algo dentro de ella se lo impidió. De hecho ni siquiera pudo entrar al local, por lo que lentamente dio media vuelta y continuó caminando.

Su casa estaba ya solo a unas cuantas calles de ahí, cuando de pronto escuchó una alerta de su celular. Inmediatamente lo sacó de su bolsillo y vio que en la pantalla decía: "Mensaje nuevo de: Link". Pero por alguna razón, Phoebe no abrió el mensaje y en su lugar volvió a guardar su teléfono. En lo que quedaba de camino, una sola persona volvió a ocupar gran parte de sus pensamientos, y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que esa persona no era precisamente su novio Link. No comprendía lo que pasaba entre Max y su amiga, aunque con el tiempo ella se convenció de que lo que Max hacía era algo pasajero, y que pronto volvería a la normalidad.

Pero eso no era todo lo que ella deseaba, pues desde hace tiempo que sentía que había perdido al Max con el que creció en Metroburgo. Y quizás si estaba celosa, tal vez por eso se quedó mirándolos mientras se alejaban de ella, tal vez por eso no dejó de pensar en él durante las clases. Tal vez por eso ignoró el mensaje de su novio, tal vez por eso no quiso entrar a comprar el chocolate, porque no quería comerlo sin su gemelo. Pero si estaba segura de algo; lo que más le afectaba era el hecho de no tener a Max, a su Max de la infancia, al cual extrañaba sin poder evitarlo.

Minutos después, cuando la chica finalmente llegó a su casa, caminó lentamente por el patio, y justo antes de girar la chapa de la puerta, no pudo evitar pensar:

"Te extraño."

Y luego de un profundo suspiro, Phoebe entró a casa y se encontró a sus hermanitos viendo televisión en medio del desastre que una vez había sido conocido como la sala. Luego de que los niños le contaron su plan secreto para el día, Phoebe se dirigió a su habitación, pero de pronto escuchó unas voces en la cocina y fue a ver qué pasaba.

"¡Escupe calor! ¡Escupe calor! ¡Escupe calor!" Gritaba una y otra vez una conocida voz.

Eran Max y Cherry juntos otra vez, y jugando con una bolsa de palomitas. Cuando Phoebe los vio ahí, trató de fingir la mejor de sus sonrisas y se acercó para saludar.

"¡Hola! Aquí estás, creí que volveríamos caminado juntas."

Fin


End file.
